


How do you outwit your girlfriend when she's way smarter than you are? Hah! That's easy, all you have to do is...

by Shay_Sama



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn, can you believe he doesn't comment on her breasts at all? Out of character I know., it's just. porn, lots of boyfriend/girlfriend bickering, some humor which is hopefully well executed, this is one big trainwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Sama/pseuds/Shay_Sama
Summary: Ayato/Self-insertI'm very sorry





	How do you outwit your girlfriend when she's way smarter than you are? Hah! That's easy, all you have to do is...

**Author's Note:**

> Not in a million years did I expect the next thing I posted to AO3 to be... this. I literally fell into Ayato Hell (against my will) like last week and this was somehow produced. I don't have an established Diabolik Lovers OC right now, so I just said to hell with it and kept my own name in it. Sorry if that makes reading this cringey but to me using "you" or "___" are equally so. I don't really like to post my shitty self-insert stories on sites like AO3 or FF anymore because they're so heavily self-indulgent and embarrassing... but certain friends wanted to read this, so here it is.
> 
> I hope you guys are fucking happy. 
> 
> (Also, assume for this one Ayato and my self-insert character here have been dating for quite some time, probably close to a year.)

Shirt unbuttoned, skirt hiked up too high, bright red marks decorating her exposed chest and thighs.

Sandwiched against Ayato Sakamaki, Shay lie still on one of the beds in the infirmary, his hand covering her mouth. During lunch hour the two often picked random deserted spots throughout the school such as this to conduct certain “school-inappropriate” activities. However… being that this was a public place, from time to time they were interrupted…

-

A few minutes ago, the door to the infirmary clicked open as the two were mid-make out, another student entering the room.

“ _I thought you said you locked the damn door!_ ” Shay hissed into Ayato’s ear under her breath.

“ _Shhh…!_ ” he responded, his hand clamping over her mouth to silence her.

-

When the other student finally left, the two exhaled in unison.

Prior to the unwanted interruption, an unsettled argument started between the two, which now needed to be readdressed. Shay shoved Ayato away from her body, knocking him on the floor. "I told you not to leave so many marks on my thighs before, it’s way too risky with how short my skirt is! I’m the student council president for crying out loud, do you have any idea how bad it would be if someone noticed?" she griped, crossing her arms.

Ayato growled, holding his head after the impact of hitting the ground. "Gh... Who do you think you're ordering around? And who cares what anyone else thinks, I told _you_ before that other guys need to know you belong to _Ore-sama!_ " he retorted.

"I can always tell them I'm yours if they come on to me, idiot... I'm leaving. Lunch is over, we should both be in class now anyway."

"Hey, hang on..." Ayato called, standing up abruptly and catching her wrist before she could stalk hastily away. With his inhuman strength he easily pulled Shay back into him, his arm locking around her waist. "So belligerent... I can leave even more hickies on you if I choose to, and you wouldn’t be able to stop me, you know."

Considering she just pushed him onto the ground, Shay seriously feared he might do just that, and began to struggle in his grasp, "You wouldn’t dare! Ugh, just let me go, _Baka_ -Ayato!" she exclaimed. This was _so_ not the time for name-calling, but she was well beyond fed up with his constant carelessness.

Ayato growled again, snapping her neck around and aggressively covered her mouth with his.  
Shay wanted to bite his tongue at first, but Ayato might decide to _bite back_ —and she wasn't having any of that right now. Still… she’d be damned if it wasn’t hot as fuck when he kissed her like that. After a moment she relaxed her muscles and turned into him, reciprocating his harsh kiss.

"If anyone comes onto me, I promise I’ll tell them I'm yours, so just mark me where nobody can see, okay? I don't want others to know where you touch me. That's between us." she expressed.

Ayato took a minute to process her words, but finally nodded in understanding—albeit with some apparent reluctance.

"Fine. But putting that aside for now… You pushed me. My head is throbbing thanks to you." Ayato reminded, taking his chance to complain now.

"Get over it, you're a vampire." she chided as though it was a wimpy thing for him to say.

Ayato’s face contorted, his smile flipping upside down into a deep pout, eyebrows furrowed, pride clearly wounded. For a second he looked like a balloon about to pop. "It still takes time to heal though... and…Since I have a headache now, I could mess up and bite you too far down again..."

Shay knew he was full of shit, but grinned anyway, very proud of him for holding his temper back despite her taunting; he was starting to learn. Ayato’s learning curve had always been rather steep, but Shay was helping him work on managing his temper when insulted. Provoking him never failed to be entertaining—but she did _like_ him—so as far as Shay was concerned, helping Ayato work on his weak points was part of her job as his girlfriend.

"Poor baby, how can I make it up to you?" she teased, turning on her heel to face him completely. She took his tie between her index finger and thumb, then traced her fingers straight down his chest.  
Ayato smirked maliciously, grabbing her hand and hauling her back onto the bed. "Get on top of me."

She frowned, but did as he asked and climbed over his pelvis, straddling his waist. That's it? He just wanted her to be on top? That wasn’t exactly new for them.

" _ **No**_ , come _here_.”

Shay’s breath hitched as Ayato grabbed her hips, raising her effortlessly up to his face. He smirked eagerly as he lifted her skirt up, tugging her panties away to one side—all before she had time to register what he was doing. His hot tongue met her wet sex, licking greedily up and down the opening, each motion possessive, just like he was with damn near everything else. He pushed his hand against her back to tilt her body closer into him, his tongue sliding into her entrance, playfully roaming and touching every part of her insides he could reach. Given their location, she kept her voice down… until he started to suck on her skin, salacious slurping sounds produced from his attentive mouth. He tried to be carefully about it, but every so often one of his fangs would touch or nip into her skin―whenever that happened, she couldn’t say she disliked it.

"Ayato..!" She cried out, her hips shifting forward from the intensity, "It's no good... too much... I can't hold back...Someone's gonna hear." She whined fearfully, pulling back slightly, her thighs quivering in desperate need.

Ayato clutched the back of her knee with one hand, her hip with the other, and sucked at her more intensely. He retracted only to say with fixated, obsessive eyes, "You're not going anywhere until you come for me." he commanded in a husky growl.

With his unbreakable hold Shay knew that was her only choice, and lifted a hand over her mouth to stifle her erotic moans. Ayato's tongue circled around her clit, sending waves of electric pleasure up through her body. Her body ached, on the verge of climax.

Then he stopped—like a car at a red light— pulling his mouth back to tauntingly lick up the fissure between her thigh and pelvis.

"I want to hear how much you need me. Say, ‘ _I'm Ayato-sama's filthy bitch, and I can only get off when he touches me_.’"

 _Oh_. So _this_ was his goal all along… Shay glowered down at him, rage and indignation filling her expression. " _Fuck you_...You always do this kind of shit. I'm **not** saying that."

Ayato licked her again. "Then do you want to walk around without panties for the rest of the day?" he asked, smirking perversely and holding up the panties she’d been wearing—seconds ago she could have **_sworn_**.

"Wait―when did you―!"

He placed one corner of the fabric in his mouth, "Say it quickly now or I'm going to rip them."

Horrified, she nodded fast, "F-fuck...fine."

Shay looked off to the side, her cheeks burning with embarrassment, "I'm Ayato's filthy bitch..., and I can only get off when he touches me."

She was going to get him back for this…

"That's much more like it." Ayato replied in triumph. He fulfilled on his promise though, mouth returning to her womanhood. He released her knee, knowing she's stay until the end now, and shoved two fingers inside her hard. His fingers fucked into her erratically as his tongue orbited her clit again, sending her straight over the edge. The pleasure radiating through her being, forcing her ankles and wrists to feel weak, her core burning with deep desire, and her mind blanking from the excess stimulation. Ragged pants echoed through the infirmary after she finished. Afterwards, Ayato licked her clean, smiling up at his girlfriend.

"You're so beautiful... I love that I'm the only one who gets to see how beautiful you are when we're together like this."

If it were possible, Shay’s face burned even hotter. How could he go from completely embarrassing her to saying something sweet like that? He was ridiculous... She shifted down so that she was laying on top of him now. "Ayato..."

He kissed her cheek affectionately, then pressed his lips against her ear. “But that reminds me... You didn't do exactly as I asked. I'll have to punish you for leaving the '-sama' off my name earlier."

Immediately, Shay was sent from her relaxed state into a panic, and gasped out, "Wait, Ayato, hold―"

_Riiiiiip_

Shay sat up abruptly, gaping, and utterly petrified at the sight of her poor scarlet panties torn in half, mangled by her boyfriend's sharp canines. "Ayato!! I'm going to kill you!" she shrieked.

Ayato cackled cruelly in her face, clearly amused.

Shay’s blood boiled with fury, and without giving it a moment of thought, she backhanded him across the cheek.

"You're a moron if you think I'm going to help YOU get off now." she spat, climbing off the bed and adjusting her remaining clothes.

Looking down at the tent in his pants in realization, Ayato’s laughing fit finally came to a halt. Now he’d have to take care of this himself. Being slapped just now irritated him―but he sort of deserved it―and this was—quite literally—a more pressing matter.

"H-Hey, I'm sorry, you can't leave me this way!" Ayato whined.

"Then you had better go buy me new underwear right this fucking second if you want me to fuck you―or touch your dick at all for that matter―ever again!" she hollered, emphatically slamming the door to the infirmary behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me.


End file.
